


Set Sail (The Mental Image Remix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [17]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Masturbation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Charles has been told many things about Genoshans, but he finds when he first sees Erik Lehnsherr that they're probably wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Set Sail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418514) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> Happy Remix dedkake!

For all that their families are supposed to hate each other, Charles Xavier finds Erik Lehnsherr fascinating. It’s probably more than a fascination and Charles has only just seen him.

Charles is looking at a data pad on his way to study Tero more closely, up close and personal his mother had said. But as he reads, he keeps going back to this photo of a boy in Genoshan finery.

Charles likes the look of him, not that he can tell Mother that. She’s always set on making sure Charles knows his place in Tero and what he’s to do later as its leader. He’s expected to marry someone influential, say all the right things, like all the _right_ people. Genoshans are not the right people. 

Charles simply lets his infatuation wash over him; maybe later he’ll let himself think of Erik more closely when he finds his mind drifting from the rote matters Mother insists upon.

Much like this trip to see the rest of the planet in the name of being seen by his citizens and caring for them in superficial ways, Charles thinks much of what Mother says is bunk.

-

Charles hates travelling to Genosha for official meetings, but Mother insists it’s in his best interest. He only agrees with her assessment when he sets his eyes on a boy a few years older than he is with sharp features and a scowl that doesn’t look half as intimidating as it’s meant to.

Charles wants to know more about him.

“Mother, who is that boy other there?” he asks when they’re sitting waiting for the first meeting to begin.

“That’s Erik Lehnsherr. You aren’t to talk to him.”

Charles resists the urge to pout, but he tries to follow his mother’s instructions for the rest of the day.

-

In the small hours, awake and unused to the space’s brightness, Charles wakes to an image he never expects: what Charles hopes Erik’s face would look like with a slight smile.

Charles wants - desperately - to chase that smile, to kiss Erik’s smile and hope for something fuller and brighter on the other side. Feeling hot, Charles works off his shirt and sleep pants, craving some sort of feeling against his skin that might mimic what Erik could give him.

His touches are both too much and not enough, one hand working himself into a frenzy and the other trying to soothe his nerves.

-

Charles only hears of Erik’s engagement through chatter amongst the servants in his home. They’re all tittering and laughing, drawing his attention.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, before one of them reveals a data pad with a story that says Charles is to marry Erik Lehnsherr. Charles stares at it for a while before he says, “How?”

No one answers him, but at least now they’ve stopped tittering about his new future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to {redacted} for the beta help.


End file.
